¿Qué es lo Que tiene él que no Tenga Yo?
by CugemiEiri
Summary: [Drabble] solo una respuesta a aquella pregunta puede desatar a más de una bestia celosa y Harry Potter… no es la excepción xD


¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

**Resumen: Drabble solo una respuesta a aquella pregunta puede desatar a más de una bestia celosa y Harry Potter… no es la excepción xD **

* * *

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene él que no tenga yo?- fue la pregunta que lanzó Harry Potter al aire, o mas bien a la figura que lo miraba entre enfadado y divertido- ¡Responde! 

- ¡Que quieres que te diga Maldición!- dijo el rubio que se cruzó de brazos a punto de perder la paciencia- ¿De verdad lo quieres saber?-

- ¡SI¡Quiero saberlo todo!-

Su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate y su boca tenía un rictus de enfado bastante divertido que si no fuera porque era un tema un poco… delicado, la figura se habría largado a reír abiertamente.

- quiero saber que tiene él como para que hables tanto con él y DE él.

Draco Malfoy miró hacia el cielo y pidió paciencia mientras recordaba un cierto instante que había sucedido hacía pocos minutos.

La razón por aquel exagerado enfado tuvo lugar en el desayuno, en un comedor absolutamente lleno de alumnos hambrientos y dormidos que se habían quedado estudiando hasta bien tarde.

Él incluso tuvo que acostarse muy de madrugada por haber estudiado botánica, transformación y defensas contras las artes oscuras y estaba lo bastante feo y ojeroso como para resultar el chico mas atractivo de ese día.

Al lado suyo, un compañero de cuarto y un no tan gran amigo suyo- Theodore Nott- estaba en igual o peor condición que él. Sus cabellos color paja estaban desordenados y mojados producto de un reciente baño, su ropa estaba tan arrugada que parecía que se hubiese dormido con ella puesta y unas gigantes ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos castaños claros.

Theodore estaba acostado en la mesa tratando de recuperar el sueño perdido y Draco, suavemente, le removió el brazo para que por lo menos comiera algo. Theodore abrió lentamente los ojos y se fijó en Draco quien le sonreía de la misma forma y con un brazo apoyado en la mesa.

Afortunadamente para Draco, Theodore era con la única persona que podía tener una conversación decente de todos sus compañeros de cuarto.

- te ves bien- fue lo que salió en forma de un ronco susurro por los labios delgados de Theodore haciendo que Draco le lanzara una sonrisita que parecía más un puchero que sonrisa-y lo digo enserio- agregó rápidamente al ver que Draco le iba a responder con una de sus hirientes frases.

- si claro- ironizó Draco volteando la mirada y viendo como Crabbe y Goyle se atragantaban con la avena- tengo las ojeras más grandes que se pueden haber visto en todo Hogwarts- Draco escondió su cara en una de sus manos paseándolas preocupadamente por sus ojeras, sacándole una pequeña risa a Theodore.

El joven pelicastaño le quitó las manos de la cara y lo agarró ligeramente del mentón mirándolo concienzudamente en el proceso.

El estudio duró mucho, mucho más de los que Draco podía aguantar y se quitó rápidamente las manos del chico y lo miró medio enfadado.

- ah! Así te ves mejor… me hacer querer secuestraste- Theodore hizo una sonrisita bufona y le guiñó el ojo.-

- Nott!- gritó Draco sonrojándose ligeramente y desviando la vista hacia otro lado- no digas eso… todavía no necesito que me subas el ánimo- le guiño el ojo divertido y Theodore lanzó una fuerte risotada.

- ay Draco si no supiera que estás con alguien, te aseguro que me lanzaría sobre ti y te comería a besos-

Draco negó con la cabeza divertido y agarró su tenedor para comer algo, pero no contó con que otra boca (que no era, lastimosamente la suya) se llevara SU tenedor a la boca, devorándose el gran pedazo de pastel de chocolate que había puesto.

- Nott!- volvió a gritar y esta vez llamó la atención de la mayoría de los presenten en casi todas las mesas (sobre todo la de un cierto ojiverde que parecía tener fiebre)- agg! Me largo.

Se levantó de la mesa divertido (aprovechó su levantamiento para sacar dos manzanas rojas que se comería en el camino) y caminó afuera del comedor dándole una ligera mirada a Nott quien lo despedía todavía con una sonrisita socarrona.

Algo que adoraban todos los Slytherins (unos más que otros) era hacer enfadar a Draco Malfoy.

Pero con lo que no contaba nuestro co-protagonista era con una mano que lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo lanzó rápidamente adentro de lo que parecía ser un aula en buen estado y que pronto estaría llena de alumnos somnolientos.

Y en ese instante se hallaba.

Miraba enfadado a un fúrico Harry Potter que se creaba mil y una historias de él con medio hogwarts y mascullando lo que parecía ser una maldición a un cierto pelicastaño.

- ahh! Draco no me hagas enojar!- lanzó luego de un breve momento. Draco tuvo la leve sensación de que se perdió un laargo sermón- dimelo!

Draco bufó ya bastante aburrido y apoyándose en la pared dijo:

- ¿Quiere de verdad saberlo?-

- si!- dijo un exasperado Harry que quedó a pocos pasos de Draco

-esta bien- suspiró el rubio, rindiéndose "que va! Él lo quiso" pensó apesumbrado sin saber el verdadero motivo de su tristeza- te lo digo.

Tomó aire brevemente y lo miró a los ojos verdes empezando a hablar:

- tiene los cabellos suaves y manejables, una risa preciosa, unos dientes perfectos, es alto- Harry frunció el ceño acercándose peligrosamente a Draco- es Slytherin, no es celoso, es estudioso, me ayuda en todo, sabe transformación, sabe bailar, se viste bien, tiene mucho dinero- Harry solo bufó divertido cuando estaban a centímetros de distancia- tiene un gato, no usa lentes, no tiene cicatriz, monta a caballo, es chistoso, amable, no se enfurece con nada, se preocupa por mi- Harry iba a abrir la boca cuando Draco le lanzó una mirada de advertencia- tiene una espalda perfecta, unos ojos sensuales, unos labios delgados…

Draco sonreía al sentir la boca de Harry tan cerca de la suya, murmurando ligeras maldiciones que acrecentaban su tipo de tortura a cada cosa que decía.

- tiene una mansión tremenda, un lago, su propia banda y… tiene tema de conversación.

Todo lo dicho le había caído como piedras en el estómago a Harry Potter, quien escondía su angustia a base de un fuerte golpe que hizo resonar su puño izquierdo en la pared… pero lo que más le dolía, lo que mas clavaba su corazón… era que todo era verdad (excepto algunas cosas que todas sabemos xDDD).

Se iba alejando lentamente, asumiendo una derrota que era increíblemente decisiva.

Incluso la primera vez que tuvo una conversación decente con Theodore Nott pudo notar que este era lo bastante culto e inteligente como para poder compararse con un Ravenclaw.

Sus ojos verdes se opacaban poco a poco enumerando cada cosa. Un ligero temblor tomó poder de su espina dorsal al sentir unos delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello. Miró los ojos grises de Draco sonriendo pícaramente.

- pero… ¿Sabes lo que tiene tú que no tiene él?- fue un susurro bajito, casi imperceptible, pero Harry lo sintió como si se lo hubiesen gritado con un megáfono.

Negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos sin saber que esperar.

- lo que tienes tú y que no tiene y no tendrá nunca Theodore es…-

-

-

-

-

FIN

Haha! Ah como adoro hacer esto xDDD… nahh! Sigan sigan que todavía falta xD

-

-

-

- mi corazón… tú tienes mi corazón Harry Potter y unos celos bastante desagradables cabe acotar- lanzó una pequeña risita mientras sus ojos grises le sonreían cariñosos

Harry sonrió sintiéndose un verdadero y completo idiota

¿Cómo se le había pasado eso por alto? Se preguntaba mientras lanzaba una pequeña risita. Apoyó su frente con la de SU Draco y apretó sus brazos posesivamente en sus caderas, apegándolo tan fuerte a su cuerpo que solo el pelirrubio pudo soltar un gran gemido sobre la boca deseosa de un Harry Potter con unas ganas enormes de investigar si todo eso era verdad.

Apresó las piernas de Draco en sus manos y las obligó a que se enredaran en sus caderas.

Era tal su deseo que su boca deseosa se adentró a la dulce cavidad de Draco por un breve instante, tan breve que Draco ni lo sintió.

- atente a las consecuencias Malfoy- le susurró apasionadamente, tomando otra vez el control de esa boca pequeña- porque yo, no respondo.

Draco sonrió de lado y gimió deliciosamente acercando sus caderas a la incipiente erección de Harry.

- oh Draco!- fue lo que alcanzó a decir el pelinegro antes de mandar al diablo toda su ropa.

-

-

-

FIN

Hehe! Otra vez llegué con incoherencias xD… y esta vez fue una idea salida a un chiste que leí hace poco y que preguntaba lo mismo… y yo me dije… "Qué es lo que tiene él que no tenga yo?" y ahí salió todo xD

Me alegro que les haya gustado "Tan solo una Palabra" pero lamentablemente no tendrá continuación porque simplemente sé que lo embarraré xD y prefiero que quede como otra incoherencia xD

Y ya saben… todo lo que quieran decirme, en un review!

Chau!


End file.
